Christian Widemark
'SPECIFICS' AGE: 30 HEIGHT: 6'4 m HAIR: Blonde EYES: Blue GENDER: Male MARKS: A Marine Tattoo on left shoulder. Minor shrapnel scarring from a bomb blast across the right side. 'FAMILY / FRIENDS' · Father – Gustav · Mother – Kathleen · Sister – Mikaela (deceased) PLACE OF BIRTH Piscataquis County - Caribou Lake - Lincoln, Maine, USA SKILLS/POWERS/WEAPONS · Trained in unarmed combat (Judo/ Karate/Kickboxing) · Survivalist – excellent woodsman, enhanced by Marine survival training · Hunting skills · Expert marksmen – sniper in particular Weapons: Barretta 92 PROFESSIONAL OCCUPATION New York City police BACK GROUND Born to Gustav and Kathleen Widemark, Christian and his sister grew up in the idyllic landscape of Caribou Lake. As children, their father taught them the knowledge of survival and outdoor training. By the time both were teens, they were accomplished outdoorsmen. It was a regular practice for the family to go camping until Mikaela's death where she was mauled to death by what they believed was a bear. Christian who had witnessed the death wasn’t so sure and this was something that bothered him for years although he came to accept her death if not the reason for it. Until then, he had wanted to follow his father's footsteps and become a park ranger, however, Mikaela's death and what he thought he saw that night ended that desire and the glimpse of the unknown he had seen that night was not something he wanted to face again. Deciding instead to join the Marine Corps, Christian joined after high school had ended, hoping the stint would pay for college. However, after September 11, he was sent to Afghanistan to liberate the country in the government’s war on terror. In Afghanistan, Christian grew up considerably after seeing a war ravaged country with people who had never known a minute’s peace in two decades. He became proud of serving his country in the army, of being able to help people who clearly needed it and decided he would remain in the service for the foreseeable future. While he opted not to sign up again when his tour was over, it did give Christian some direction in where he wanted to go from there. Deciding to spend some time home before he began another tour of duty, Christian returned to Caribou Lake where he went on a camping trip with some old friends. Uneasy about being in the woods as it was, the trip took a fateful turn when the group was attacked by what at first seemed to be a bear but soon learned to be a werewolf. It was then that he realised what it was that had killed Mikaela, years before. Three of seven members of their group were killed that night and Christian was able to track the werewolf back to his lair. When he learned that in the light of the day, the werewolf was a man named Abel Cartwright, who unaware of his crimes, Christian realised that there was no justice to be had by exacting his revenge on Abel who was as much a victim as he was. Upon making contact with Abel, Christian informed the man that he was aware of Abel's secret and that unless the man took steps to contain himself on a full moon, Christian would go to the police. Seeing no way out of his situation, Abel had killed himself shortly after his confrontation with Christian, leaving Christian devastated with guilt. Shortly after, Christian left Caribou Lake and got as far away from the place as possible. He went to New York City. Once in New York, he joined the police force and quickly rose in the ranks as detective. However, during his first year as a detective, Christian encountered the firm called Wolfram and Hart, who represented clients that seemed to almost always avoid jail due to unexplained circumstances. Witness who turn up dead, usually not by murder but by disease and misadventure that could not possibly be the result of foul play, evidence that went missing and sometimes, even alibis that could not possibly be but were. The more Christian attempted to investigate Wolfram and Hart over the years, the more the mystery grew and at the gnawing at the edge of his consciousness was the belief that something about this firm was not right, that something about it defied explanation. PYSCHOLOGICAL PROFILE Christian believes in what he can see and what he can't explain, he tries not to think about too much. However, once he is faced with a situation, he will see it through, no matter how uncomfortable it makes him. He understands that there are things supernatural and while he accepts their existence, he feels the need to ground himself with the reality around him. However, he is protective of a people and will defend them against all comers no matter how unlikely or impossible the threat might be. When faced with creatures he can't understand, Christian deals with the situation as best he can, doing what is necessary even though it might sound insane to him. While he might appear serious, he does have a dry wit and a good sense of humour. He is a minimalist, not prone to overt acts of emotion and prefers to keep his under control. Cool under pressure, Christian is good to have around in a fight because he won't lose his head. TRAINING OR EDUCATION · Boothbay Region Elementary School · Boothbay Region High School · Camp Pendleton – US Marine Corps · Supplementary training at Parris Island 'MISC' PLAYER NAME: Scribe PLAYER EMAIL ADDRESS: scribe31oz@optusnet.com.au